Dimenciones Paralelas
by felix the sayan
Summary: todo empeso con una battalla entre goku vegeta y broly,despuesuna entre veggeto y cell de ultimo una aventura para volver a su dimencion se convierte en un desafio galactus regreso


hola amigos acabo de ver un manga llamado dragon ball c y se me ocurrio algo si algo epico

la historia comienza con goku y vegeta peleando contra broly en el nuevo planeta vegeta

paragas:mm este planeta no resistira mucho sera mejor que me large de aqui,losiento mucho Broly pero la explocion del planeta no la soportare pero tu si -paragas abre una nave de un tripulante en ese momenta llega broly "y pasa lo que paso en el ova"

Broly:*rie diabolicamente* no dejare escapar ningun insecto con vida mmmjejeje

vegeta:maldicion es demaciado fuerte...

goku:v-vegeta unamos nuestras fuerzas para vencer a broly

vegeta:es inutil kakaroto no ves estamos perdidos...-decia un principe sayajin lleno de miedo (n/a se que ago parecer a vegeta como un maricon pero cuando pelearon contra broly se comporto asi,asi que yo sigo nada mas el orden de como se comporto)

goku:Bueno si no vas a pelear entonses dame un poco de energia

broly: ya me aburri de jugar ahora mueran malditos insectos jejeje

broly lansa una bola de energia directamente a vegeta y goku

goku no tenia las energias suficientes como para esquivarla y vegeta esta quieto por el shock de er al legendario ssj

goku: ma-maldiciooooon!

vegeta: aaaaah!

despues de el ataque no habia nada solo los cadaveres de gohan trunks y un picoro malherido

picoro:mierda..goku...v-ve-geta...

broly reia maniaticamente y de ultimo

broly:mm este planeta ya no me sirve de nada lo destruire y destruire todos los planetas que encuentre mmmjejeje -  
>planeta de kaio-sama del norte<p>

kaio-sama:maldicion broly ah...espera es..la energia de goku si definitivamente es la energia de GOKU y la energia de VEGETA alparecer no estan muertos,pero donde estaran,mmmmm alparecer estan en otra dimension que curioso

gorgori: por que no los traes devuelta se que tu puedes

kaio:si pero nesesitaria la ayuda de...!EL TONTO KAIO-SAMA DEL SUR y yo no lo llamaria ni muerto solo si fuera una emergencia

gorgori: pero si es una emergencia

kaio: PERO UNA EMERGENCIA DE VIDA O MUERTE! mejor callate o te uso de pelota de baibol-kaiosama estava enojado y se negava completa mente a llamar al kaio del sur

gorgori:bueno entonses en que planeta estan ellos

kaio:pues estan en la tierra de otra dimencion exactamente la dimencion 206...oh no esto es malo muy malo

kaiosama vio que en esa dimencion cell no habia sido derrotado por gohan,y que ese cell les dio una segunda oportunidad y se fue de la tierra a entrenar en otros planetas y galaxias mientras los guerreros z entrenavan,en esa pasaron todos los echos que pasaron en la dimencion normal pero,cell volvio justo cuando buu absorvio a picoro,por supuesto buu no fue un rival para cell alli gohan ya estava listo para la revancha contra cell pero cell lo subestimo por completo todos incluso goku no pude ni vencer a cell ni con la genkidama y cuando todo estava perdido aparecio vegeta goku estava apunto de darle el potara a vegeta cuando cell lo lanzo un ataque a goku haciendo que este muriera otra vez y vegeta todavia no estava vivo aunque cell se divirtio mucho con el lo remato y envio a sus temibles cell jr a divertirse con los pocos seres humanos que quedavan entre ellos mr satan de ultimo lo unico que quedava era dende y las esferas del dragon dende reunio las 7 las mantuvo adentro del palacio y para protegerlas creo una barrera protectora para que ningun cell cj lograra penetrarla incluso el mismo cell

en el mismo desierto donde goku se enfrento a vegeta la primera vez alli quedava el cuerpo de goku y vegeta y las dos potaras (yo les digo potaras por queen dbz budokai tenkaichi 3 salen asi y ademas ya ni me acuerdo como se llaman enrealidad)

justo a unos 4 metros de distancia aparecieron goku y vegeta de la dimencion que conosemos

goku:pero que donde estamos esto parece la tierra

vegeta:QUE es imposible que ha pasado

kaio de la dimencion en que estan: Goku como es posible que estes vivo?

Goku:eeh kaiosama eres tu?

Vegeta: ya veo tu nos salvaste y nos mandaste devuelta a la tierra

(al kaio de la dimencion 206 le pondremos kaio2 y al original solo kaio)

kaio2:quien yo,yo no hice eso

vegeta:si no fuiste tu entonses quien responde insecto

kaio:goku vegeta les habla el kaiosama de la dimencion 24

kaio2:ooh ya veo ustedes vienen de esa dimencion

Goku: haber quien es quien?

kaio:mira goku escucha con atencion el ataque que te mando broly los ha teletransportado a otra dimencio la dimencion en donde se encuentran ahora esl a 206

vegeta: 206 la verdad esta dimencion es mas oscura no?

goku:ahora que lo dices vegeta creo que si y..AAAH ESE S-SO-SOY YO-dijo goku asustado se alando su cuerpo sin vida

Vegeta:pero que...muy bien kaios diganme que esta pasando aqui y mas vale que sea rapido

kaio2: veras en esta dimencion gohan no logro derrrotar a cell y bueno...-el kaio2 les conto todo lo que paso

goku: ya veo asi que cell se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte

kaio2:asi es goku aunque tu te convertiste en supersayajin3 y le diste tu golpe del dragon no le hiciste ni un rasgu o y vegeta fue derrotado con la misma tecnica que uso frezeer para matarlo en namekusein

vegeta: QUE GRR MALDITO INSECTOOO CELL ME LAS VAS A PAGAR NADIE PONE EN RIDICULO AL PRINCIPE VEGETAAAAA!

kaio2:calmate vegeta goku quiso fusionarte contigo usando unos aretes que el gran kaioshin le dio pero desafortunadamente cell habia perfeccionado la teletransportacion y mato con el kiensan a goku afortunadamente ustedes se pueden fusionar usando las potara

vegeta: que fusionarme con el primero muerto

kaio2:eso mismo dijiste la ultima vez

vegeta:aaarg esta bien lo hare dame esa cosa *fafaronea*,muy bien ya esta ahora que

goku:el se lo puso en la oreja izquierda asi que yo me la tendira que poner en...

kaio2 y kaio1:la izquierda goku no seas tonto

goku:jeje si ya se esque no me acordava cual era la izquierda-goku se puso el potara en la izquierda y entonses se fucionaron

veggeto:mm increible este poder es asombroso

kaio:muy bien eeh go..eeh como te llamas

veggeto:no soy kakaroto ni vegeta puedes llamarme veggeto

kaio:bien no podre mantener contacto con ustedes durante un tiempo asi que otro yo cuidalos y suerte chic...

veggeto: bien kaio donde mierda este ese maldito insecto de cell quiero destrozarlo con mi nueva fuerza

kaio tranquilo ahora mismo estan atacando el palacio de kamisama asi que

veeggeto: bien alli voy-veggeto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habia llegado al palacio

cell:maldito namekiano dejame entrar quiero pedir mi deseo a el dragon

veggeto:valla valla con que cell mmm si has ganado algo de fuerza pero no me sorprende

cell: que...pero...si...ese es el ki de...goku...y...vegeta..como es posible si yo los

veggeto:mate si dejame decirte una cosa insecto yo soy de otra dimencion y vine aqui a borrarte del mapa

cell:ja si claro veamos quien es mas fuerte esto sera divertido jejeje

cell lanzo una patada a veggeto pero no tuvo ni un efecto sobre el veggeto con un golpe en el estomago lo devilito

cell:c-c-como es posible que exista alguien mas fuerte que yo no puede ser nooo aaaaah

cell empeso a cegarse por la furia e hico lo mismo que hico cuando peleo contra gohan en el torneo de cell

veggeto:ya estas empesando a aburrirme desaparece haaaaa-veggeto lanzo a cell al aire de una patada en la quijada y entonses

vegetto:FINAL...KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CELL:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG

veggeto:hmp que aburrido kaiosama estava diciendo estupideces

cell jr:ik ik (maldicion)

celljr2:gagagagikikikgaga(aniquilemos a ese bastardo)

veggeto:con que quieren vencerme je ustedes no son nada solo son basura insicnificante

veggeto vencio a los 8 cell jr con un golpe a cada uno

veggeto:bien ahora como regreso a mi dimencion

supremokaio:eeh antepasado alparecer un goku y vegeta de otra dimencion se han fusionado con los potara y han derrotado a cell

KAIOSHIN:mmm ya veo asi que son de otra dimencion sera mejor que los devolvamos a su dimencion lo mas rapido posible y tratar de ver si podemos separarlos de la fucion aunque creo que va ser imposible

supremokaio:bueno ire asia ya kibito vamos

kibito:si

el supremo kaio llego a la tierra y aparecio justo enfrente de veggeto

veggeto:eeh y ustedes quienes son

supremokaio:yo soy el supremokaiosama se que ustedes han venido de otra dimencion pero sera mejor que los regresemos a su dimencion si no las consecuencias de estar aqui seran graves

veggeto:y como nos separamos no quiero estar unido a kakaroto por siempre,hay vamos vegeta ya veremos como le hacemos jeje

superkaio:si eh no se si los podremos separar pero veremos si lo podemos hacer

veggeto:quieres decir que nos quedaremos asi

kaio2:eeh si se me olvido contarles eso ejeje que cosas no jeje

veggeto:por que no me dijiste eso antes maldito insecto de haberlo sabido no me hubiera fusionado con kakaroto

BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY YA QUE TENGO ESTOY EN LA CASA DE UN MI PRIMO Y ESCRIBI ESTO AQUI EN SU COMPU Y YA ME VOY ASI QUE LO SUBIRE EN MI CASA ADIOS 


End file.
